


Handy Man [ Handy Manny X Reader ]

by wacky_fan



Category: Handy Manny (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacky_fan/pseuds/wacky_fan
Relationships: Handy Manny X Reader





	Handy Man [ Handy Manny X Reader ]

Do you really need all these nails Sis?"Y/n inquired.

"Well of course Y/n.You never know when you need nails and what if Manny needs some?I need to have them!"

She sighed."Manny this and Manny that.What's so great about this Manny dude anyway?"

Kelly's cheeks flushed."Hm I do talk about him alot,don't I?"She giggled."Well Manny is just so thoughtful and sweet and he's a hardworker.He's great with kids and-"  
The familiar ring from the door interrupted the older sister.Manny entered the store and was greeted by his friend.

"Hi Manny!Hi T- Wait where are the tools?" Kelly asked the handy man.

"Hola Kelly.The tools stayed at the Lee's to play with the boys.Anyway I need nails and wood so I can fix their valla,fence."He explained

"Alright," Kelly turned and grabbed a box of nails, "will these do?"  
Manny grabbed the box from her.   
"Si, these will get the job done." He gave Kelly some money and rushed out of the store.


End file.
